1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus which is suitable for cleaning window glass, walls and floors, and more particularly to an automatic cleaning apparatus for cleaning the surface under moving conditions.
2. The Prior Art
The cleaning of the windows of a tall building has heretofore been accomplished by the hand operation of an operator while riding on a scaffold which is vertically movably suspended from the top of the building. This method is obviously quite dangerous in the case of very high buildings and the efficiency of the cleaning operation is disadvantageously quite low.
In order to improve upon the disadvantages of this conventional method, automatic cleaning apparatus have previously been proposed, such as that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,049 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,052. Each of these cleaning apparatus comprises a housing containing a brush and a squeegee and having an aperture at one end of the housing facing toward the surface to be cleaned. While such apparatus have generally performed in a successful manner, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory.